


Never again

by dracotaco



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Emotional Hurt, F/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-03
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-21 19:30:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9563228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracotaco/pseuds/dracotaco
Summary: Draco and Hermione didn't have a chance to really enjoy their life together. Since he changed sides at the Battle of Hogwarts Lord Voldemort wanted him dead and he succeed. At least that's what Hermione thought...





	

**Author's Note:**

> I love dramione and for the past 5 months all I did was reading fanfics about this ship so I decided I'd give a chance my own writing skills and try soooo here it begins...  
> Enjoy!

He saw her very precisely. Her long, dark and wet from water, brown curls were stuck to her soft cheeks. Her eyes were wide open as if she had seen a ghost and her fragile body was shivering from cold. The air was strong and sweet at the same time. He could smell the scent of summer rain very closely and feel the raindrops softly touching his face.

The girl took a step back not believing in what she saw because there was no way her long considered to be dead boyfriend appeared in her backyard. She was tired. It was just her mind playing tricks on her. There was no other rational explanation for this situation.

They stared intensively at each other for a minute that felt like a whole hour. She was frozen in shock and he couldn’t force himself to make the first move in fear of scaring the girl away. He knew he had to watch his movements and act carefully. But as she blinked, breaking their eye contact, all of a sudden he hesitantly took a step closer to her. She didn’t step back but the fear in her eyes was noticeable.  
“Is this really happening?” she said softly more to herself than to him but he heard her loud and clear.  
Draco simply nodded still unaware of how he should behave.  
“No,” she shook her head “I’m still sleeping. It’s just my mind. You are dead.” she stated what was obvious to her, but it was the boy who shook his head this time.  
Draco, finally finding his courage, slowly said out loud ”I feel pretty alive.” and smirked.

The young witch had to put her arm on an oak tree next to her to prevent herself from falling. She felt her knees getting weak and unstable. It was too much for her. She couldn't believe it was happening. A person she didn’t expect to see ever again stood there. Real and touchable, completely opposite to her dreams where the blond boy was someone distant. The thought of every single time when she prayed for one more meeting with her ex-boyfriend invaded her mind. She wished she could travel in time and spend one more day with him, but knew it was extremely dangerous. But she imagined it and prepared what she would say, but at that moment it was irrelevant. She couldn’t find the right words, but even if she knew what she wanted to say, she could feel the lump in her throat that made her remain silent. All she did was stare at him awkwardly. But then, she reminded herself of the pain she has felt when his death was announced, of every single lonely night she has spent alone in the bed they once shared and every question her little daughter has asked about her father. The shock and confusion were immediately replaced with fury.

“They said you were dead!” she screamed, feeling tears slowly starting to roll down her rosy cheeks and mixing with rain. “It has been bloody four years Draco. Four years for Merlin's sake!”

“I had no choice-” he started calmly but was interrupted by the woman he loved.

“How could you abandon us like that-”

“You know I wouldn’t leave you two for love or money if I had a choice Hermione,” he shouted. He didn’t mean to sound so coldly but this is what happens when someone accuses you of something you haven’t done.

“There had to be another option.”

“He threatened me. He would have killed you and Cassini if they found out about you. I did what had to be done. I couldn’t risk your life”

“But you could have said something-”

“You wouldn’t agree” he stated smoothly and smiled at her tenderly

“Of course I wouldn’t! For goodness sake! We thought you were dead-”

“It was the point, Hermione.” He looked at the ground, feeling guilty for making her deal with everything alone "Voldemort killed my parents because they were only related to me, what do you think would have happened to two women that I love more than the world?" He didn’t leave because he wanted to. He did it to ensure his family was safe. His life wasn’t easy, he made few mistakes and followed wrong people once or twice but he had changed, and for the change, he has made he had to pay the biggest cost. Dark Lord wanted him dead for changing sides at the war. He didn't really care about his own safety, but he would do everything for Hermione and his little girl, who was getting older and older everyday he wasn't present in her life. And it hurts - not seeing his child growing up but now it was about to change. The war has finished over a year ago, but there were still people who wanted to finish what Voldemort has started and kill Draco. But now all of them were either dead or put in Azkaban to rot there.

“I wouldn’t forgive myself if something happened to you and Cassini” the man took a hesitant step toward the only with he ever loved that way “I am sorry. I had to.”

“Just don’t ever leave us again,” Hermione whispered softly, closing the distance between them. He could feel her arms curl around his neck and her head rest on his shoulder. He placed his palms at the small of her back and hugged her delicately.

“I missed you so much, love.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Firstly, I'd like to say that English is not my native language so I'm very sorry if I have made any mistakes but I hope you enjoyed this short story :)  
> Please write what you think about it and hopefully see you in the future!


End file.
